


Undertale Smut Shorts

by reaperzzz



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-31 10:25:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13973076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaperzzz/pseuds/reaperzzz
Summary: Let's try this again :/





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Intro time bb

Alright, suggest some ships for me :3


	2. Cherry Berry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a post on tumblr. I'll link it later

Cherry sighed as he walked home. Papyrus was annoying as ever towards him, always screaming at him to stop sleeping on the job. He smirked as he came home. He had acquired a..relief system. And that relief system had a nickname, and it was called Blueberry.

He had asked for her consent first, of course, and he had her tied up in her own personal bedroom. She had on a pure white bra, and thigh high stockings to match. Her arms were tied up to the bedframe, and her legs spread wide open. She was so beautiful like that..

He opened the door to her room. There she was, a shaky smile on her face. He felt himself get hard at the mere sight of her "Hi Cherry... Welcome home" She softly chirped. He purred and topped her. He kissed down her body to her gleaming cunt. He kissed her clit gently, prompting her to gasp and moan.

She bit her lip as her vagina clenched around Fell's now probing tongue. She ground her hips up as Fell sucked her excess juices off of her lips. Her toes curled up as she bucked her hips "Fell, please, I need the real thing~" Fell smirked and took off his shorts.

His cock was probably 8 inches long, and 4 inches around (how thick his cock is) Blue widened her eyes "I-I forgot how big you were..." Fell rubbed his tip against her soaked folds. She gasped "Wait, how are you g-gonna fit??"

Fell shrugged "We'll see" He slipped the tip inside of her slowly, letting her adjust. He repeated this method until his whole length was inside of her warm wet cunt. Blue clenched around him, making him groan lowly "Fuck, you're wet~"

Blue let out a shaky gasp as he started to thrust. He flipped them onto their side, rubbing her clit slowly "You don't mind if I go hard, right?~" Blue shook her head "Go right ahead, if that's what you need to relieve yourself~"

Fell nibbled on her neck as he thrusted hard and fast into her. She let out a surprised gasp, but eventually started nearly screaming in pleasure "H-Holy sh-hit!! How is it even f-fitting inside me??" Fell grunted and gripped her thighs tightly

Blue's breasts bounced to the rhythm of his thrusting. Soon, the both of them started to feel close to their peak. Blue cried out "I'm gonna cum, sweetheart!~" Fell nodded "M-Me too~" They both let out loud moans as they came.

Blue shuddered at the feeling of warm cum flowing through her vagina. She panted and bucked her hips "That was incredible~ I'm tempted to say you should be stressed out more often~" Fell chuckles "Nah~" He snuggled up with her

Blue sighed in content as she started feeling sleepy. She purred softly and fell asleep, Fell soon doing the same.

 

 

I normally write more, but this app is new to me :p Hope you like it? I'm confident that my writing abilities are ok at the least.


	3. Soul Bonding (Fell Poth)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally  
> I update this

Fell Goth burst into laughter for a moment when Fell Palette suggested they get more intimate tonight. She stopped very abruptly when he saw the slight hurt in his eyes, she nervously chuckled and fell into silence. "Um, so...what do you mean by that..?"

Fell Palette sighed "I mean soul bonding, genius!" Fell Goth blushed at his request. Soul Bonding??! That was only done between old married couples, who knew each other so well they decided "Fuck it" Fell Goth sighed a little. "Well, if that's....really what you want.."

Fell Palette smirked, kissing her cheek. Fell Goth pouted and stuck her tongue out "Let's just get this over with..." She quickly stuttered apologies for her tone, knowing this was hard for Fell Palette. He was so big and tough all the time, so being sweet and tender by offering soul bonding was like the death sentence.

Fell Goth sat down on the bed, right next to Fell Palette. She kissed his cheek, rubbing his chest gently. She was coaxing his soul to come out. She learned to do this technique from her dad, when a frightened soul didn't want to cross over to the other side. Fell Palette gasped softly as his soul slowly crept out. Fell Goth cooed.

"Aww! It's shy!" Fell Goth smiled brightly and gently touched it. Fell Palette jolted and put up his fists, ready to fight for his life. He slowly calmed down as Fell Goth kissed his soul. He took quick, shaky breaths. Fell Goth took out her soul as well. Her soul crept closer to his.

"So...what now?" Fell Goth thought for a moment "From what I've heard, we rub them together, or just hold them close to each other." Fell Palette nodded, and cautiously brought his soul close to her's. Fell Goth's soul happily snuggled into his, making him jolt.

Every memory...every emotion... Everything from Fell Goth's life flooded through his mind. It was then he realized just how much she truly needed him. Her family had hated and neglected her, and nobody ever showed her any love or attention. Until him... He felt hot tears stream down his face.

Fell Goth had to resist screaming as Fell Palette's memories and emotions ran through her. His childhood was filled with.... Fear. Fear and anger. Whenever she saw his father, Ink, she felt him go into a full panic attack. What did he do?? The memories went by so quickly, she couldn't process it all...

When it got to her, however, his emotions were....happy. Giddy, loving, caring, all the positive emotions he never felt in his childhood. She cried empty tears. He really loved her!! He loved her! She was something worthy of his time, his energy, his emotions, his memories. She cried now tears of utter joy.

The memories slowly stopped, allowing her to recover and see how Fell Palette was doing. He was breathing heavily and curled up. Fell Goth winced and remembered her life was...pretty rough. She gently hugged him, kissing him all over.

He slowly curled out of his ball and hugged her back. He kissed her passionately, much to the surprise and love of Fell Goth. She nuzzled him and kissed back deeply "I love you baby..." He smiled through his tears "I love you too..."


	4. You're Mine.. (Fell Poth)

Fell Palette yawned and stretched his tired limbs. He'd been out nearly all day from how many 'jobs' he got. Plus, Fell Goth hadn't been home that much lately. He assumed she was just working more, with the apprenticeship with her dad, and all.

He calmly went onto PornHub, deciding to rub one out before getting some sleep. He checked the home page like he normally did to see if anything on there interested him. He got drawn to a particular video, titled "Big titted monster girl gets fucked"

He clicked on it, unbuckling his pants and underwear. He had a small little smirk on his face as he normally did. He nearly choked on air when the video started. Why. The fuck. Was Goth in this video??? And who was that other dude in the video?!

He put his clothes back on and skipped ahead in the video. She was getting fucked by another guy, just two minutes into the video.... He felt rage boiling up inside his body, his fists clenched so tightly he could break anything he was holding.

"Aha!~ Fuck baby, you feel so damn good inside me!~" The man kissed her passionately. Palette couldn't hold his rage back anymore and threw his laptop against the wall, shooting it with all the ammo in his gun.

He trembled and dropped the gun after there wasn't anymore bullets left. He heard the door open up, Goth calling out "I'm home!" Palette punched and stabbed his training dummy to get out some more anger bottled up inside him.

Goth went upstairs and opened the door, kissing his neck. "Hi baby..." Palette would normally be delighted to feel her soft touch, and hear her sweet voice, but today, he only felt disgust. He shoved her off of him "Fuck you, you bitch. Don't fucking touch me"

Fell Goth scoffed "What the hell is your problem, asshole?? I was just hugging you!" Fell Palette grabbed the collar of her shirt violently "You fucking cheated on me and posted it on PornHub, you stupid skank!!" 

Fell Goth had a look of shock on her face. The kind people get when they know someone's found out about what they've done. She growled "I-It was just another job! And at least he showed compassion! He wasn't just a hollow fuck boy like you!"

Fell Palette took a deep breath, and socked her in the face with all his strength. And he was very strong. She gasped and started crying from the pain, hiccuping and clutching her eye. "You think he's better than I am?! Then go fucking live with him!"

He threw her stuff at her, his rage going down when he saw her sobbing face. But he had to hold up this act. If he didn't, she'd just think he's a cuck and she can get away with anything. She stumbled to get up "Palette, stop it! You're acting like a child!"

"And you're acting like a teenage girl who doesn't know how to commit to her boyfriend!" He snapped back. Hot tears fell down her face, her eye getting swollen with a large purple bruise around it. "Just get the hell out of my house! Go live with your parents, I don't care! We're through!"

Fell Goth gave up trying to explain it and packed her things, sobbing still as she ran out of the house back to her parents. Fell Palette sighed angrily and slammed the door closed, sinking down and sitting by the door. Their argument echoed through his mind. "Fuck....."

The scene where he hit Goth replayed over and over again, the look of betrayal on her face, the fleeting hope from her eyes that was very quickly replaced with heartbreak and despair. He was so caught up in all the adrenaline he never noticed he was crying as well.

Why did she do that...? Why would she cheat on him? "And at least he showed compassion! He wasn't just a hollow fuck boy like you!" He'd need some time to think over this.

 

Fell Goth collapsed in the nearby woods, clutching her stuff close to her chest and sobbing hopelessly. Why couldn't he just listen to what she was trying to say?! That could've been where she could tell Palette he hasn't been too loving and everything could be fixed!

She remembered the guilt and disgust she felt with herself going into that hotel. She met up with a guy when she was alone, drinking at a bar. He was flirty, but nice and sweet. The alcohol messed with her a little and they ended up having sex with it live streaming to PornHub.

It was so sweet and intimate, though... The little kisses and praises he gave her, it reminded her of when Palette didn't have a job as an...assassin. Ever since the training, their relationship had been less and less romantic and more 'partners in crime' type.

She wanted to bring this up multiple times to him, but he was always busy... At work, cleaning up evidence, collecting the money for his jobs... He barely spent time at home. She missed the old him. She wanted to try and convince him to quit and let her take care of working.

She cries softly from pain. The pain of the bruise and the pain in her heart. The bruise reminded her that the old Palette was far gone. "Please, sweetheart, come back to me.... I'll forgive you, I promise, I love you still...." She whispered to herself, knowing nobody was there to hear her.

"Hey." A familiar voice suddenly appeared. Wait, was that-  
A kiss on her forehead interrupted her thoughts "You ok there, dollface?"

 

Ohhhhh I wonder who that could be.  
And make up sex will be here eventually, be patient-


	5. not a chapter just trying to get help

Yo does anyone know the name of a book/chapter where sans and the reader were in Grillby's with Paps and I think undyne, but the reader and sans were dating and the reader was sitting on sans' lap because there wasn't enough room or something, then they started fucking in front of everybody (nobody noticed) sans ordered a blue milkshake halfway through, then flashed Grillby by lifting up the reader's skirt for a moment so he knew wassup. he came inside the reader eventually, and spilled the milkshake onto them 'accidentally' to hide it

 

Like, please help me find that book it was bomb. af


	6. Just Shut Up For A Minute (Nightmare x Killer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare goes into heat. And Killer is in the wrong place and wrong time.

Never. Never ever ever, in a billion years, would Killer think that the feared, brutal, murderous, sociopathic sadistic virus would be running his smooth, goopy fingers over his trembling bones. His touch was so lover like.... Well, this was slightly expected, to be honest. This situation didn't exactly come naturally.

It actually began this morning, right around when he woke up. Killer yawned softly and got up, dressing in his normal every day attire and walking to the door to have some breakfast. As soon as he opened the door, he got physically hit by a gust of pure musk. It was so strong, and smelled like a needy animal looking for a meal..

It partially scared the slightly smaller skeleton when he learned that the scent was coming from Nightmare's room. No no no.... No, that's impossible! Was Nightmare even a skeleton anymore? What was he... Did he really still have heat cycles? How come he'd never smelled him before, if that was the case?? 

Killer liked to think he had a pretty good grasp on his senses, he could see pretty far, hear well, taste poison in a meal in a millisecond, and could smell toxic gases and stuff like that better than an average person could. But that sometimes backfired on him. Like now. He could even tell how long Nightmare had been in heat! Three fucking weeks!!! HOW??

He panted softly and covered his nose to try and not breathe in that intoxicating musk of his... God, he was half expecting Nightmare to lunge out at anything and fuck it senseless. So when he felt slimy tentacles wrap tightly around his body, coiling and rubbing against his body intrusively, he wasn't that surprised.

He was still scared shitless, though.

He squealed in shock and tried to get out of Nightmare's grasp desperately, but to no avail. What did you expect, trying to fight against a being stronger than all of the star sanses combined? Nightmare just yanked him back into his room, slamming the door shut. He couldn't process much going on with his eyes, mouth, hands and feet quickly getting chained up and laid against a wall.

And now, we're back to the present. With Nightmare's overpowering scent closing in in Killer, and making his useless and submissive body respond in a disgusting way. He heard Nightmare let out a satisfied purr and his clothes being essentially ripped off of him, revealing his pretty red ecto-body that gleamed softly in the dark.

"So cute... It's untouched, too... Perfect for marking, eh?" Nightmare's normal deep and commanding voice had softened down a few tones, but still carried a certain..edge to it. Like a warning, that if you didn't obey him he'd break a bone. Killer squirmed around as Nightmare shoved a skinny tendril up into his still virgin entrance.

Killer squealed in embarrassment as Nightmare found his g-spot within mere seconds, and just as quickly abusing it, making Killer let out loud and needy moans. Note to self, run out of the house and don't come back for a week if Nightmare seems off. Killer's eyes rolled up in pleasure as Nightmare fingered his clit in time with his tendril's thrusting.

Killer let out a pathetic little whine as Nightmare pulled his fingers and tendril away and out of his now dripping wet entrance. "So fucking hot... I never thought I'd be here, about to fuck one of my henchmen, but life is full of surprises, right?" Killer attempted to glare at the goopy demon, but all he could manage to do was pout.

Nightmare spread open his legs, wrapping them around his shoulder. Killer couldn't see it, but he sure felt something foreign rubbing against his frail and wet lips. Fuck, it was even throbbing in pure need..! Killer curled his toes as a wave of mixed feelings washed through his already tired little body. 

Killer muffled a scream of pleasure and pain into the gag as Nightmare waited for no ok and started to harshly thrust in and out of his leaking wet pussy, flicking his clit almost lazily, with no discernable pattern. Killer jolted with every thrust or flick, his hips being secured tightly by Nightmare's hands. Gods, his hands.... 

They were so wide and warm, and felt so nice against Killer's plump and full ecto-flesh. Almost like...they were meant to be there.. Like this was purely fate's plan to have this happen. Nightmare possessively bit into Killer's neck as he pulled open his lips more. Killer rolled his eyes up more and threw his head back as Nightmare seemed to let go of all that remained of his self control, and just relied on pure instinct.

After maybe an hour of non-stop pounding, and many many orgasms from Killer's exhausted little body, Nightmare was finally losing his pace, and getting a little more desperate with his thrusts. He was close to his edge. 'Finally!' Killer managed to think through his pleasure wracked brain 'Wait... The main reason for heat season is to recreate... Fuck'

Nightmare had unknowingly to the smaller managed to   
A. Pin every body part very securely down to the wall, preventing Killer from doing anything but occasionally twitch in pleasure  
B. Somehow grew a fucking KNOT in his dick, which would make pulling off of him very difficult and painful.  
So he was stuck. Held down as his body went through an overwhelmingly amazing orgasm, and forced still as Nightmare held him close and filled his achingly empty womb with his hot and thick seed.

It'd be a lie if Killer said he didn't like it, though. Nightmare purred and kissed over the bitemark on his shoulder, leaving Killer to only let out little breathy moans as Nightmare's cum was prevented from dripping out from a random tentacle, gently massaging his sore lips. Nightmare picked him up like a ragdoll, plopping him down into bed.

"Just so you know, there's gonna be a few big changes because of this.." Killer couldn't register much if what he said, as his eyes were slowly getting heavier and heavier. He did manage to catch one more thing before he fell asleep, though.  
A kiss.  
And a promise to be back before he woke up and the sound of a door opening and closing.

 

 

1000+ words! Yahoo!!!  
This idea came to me like half an hour ago, and I grabbed my phone and have not stopped writing since then. Yay me :p


End file.
